Still Into You
by cwhench
Summary: How stupid of me to let her go? I wish she was mine again. Based on a song of Paramore entitled same as the story. Give it a try. Second attempt on writing a story. I don't own Glee or Paramore.


Still Into You

It's one of the worst things I've done in my whole life, to let her go. But what can I do? She is now dating Sam and I tried to tell her how stupid I am for letting her go.

She likes Sam, he likes her back and I can't do anything. I wish there is some kind of time machine out there that will turn back time so that I can make it right.

"San, are you okay there? You are zoning out again." Kurt asked as he sat down and handing me a pillow.

"Yeah…just wondering." I replied and hugged the pillow. He then stared at me and shook his head.

"Okay, shoot."

"What?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. By the way, where is Rachel?" I asked as I haven't noticed Rachel this morning.

"Well, she went to visit her dads." He answered and grabbed my hand and held into it.

"Oh…why weren't you with her?"

"I said I want to spend time with you because I need to talk to you."

"About what? Kurt, is something going on?"

"No, but there is something going on with you."

"It's nothing. I'm okay."

"No you aren't San. Tell me, I want to help." Kurt said and looked at me with puppy dog eyes and jutting bottom lip.

"I-It's about B-Britt. I miss her. I want to be with her again because I feel stupid that I broke off our special relationship. I love her Kurt, so much that I will do anything to get her back."

"Well then, I know exactly what to do!" Kurt exclaimed and went to her room.

"What on earth are you planning to do Kurt?" I asked/shouted at him. He mumbled some words I didn't understand at all.

"Now, sit still and sing a song." He instructed as he adjust his camera. He then snatched my phone and rummaged through the playlist.

"What? A song? To who?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

"To Brittany, of course. Come on!" He exclaimed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I waited for the song to play and started singing.

'_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel, better'_

Kurt then gave me thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

'_It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
but when our fingers interlock  
can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it'_

I feel a burning sensation in my eyes and I quickly blinked it away and stayed focus on the song.

'_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you'_

'_I should be over all the butterflies  
but I'm into you  
and baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you'_

"Go Santana, go get your girl!" Kurt cheered when the instrumental/intro played. I then gave him a toothy smile and a wink.

'_Recount the night that I first met your mother  
and on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that, I loved ya  
You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever'_

I then remembered Britt singing with me to the radio on our way to our first real date. She then sang some of the notes off-tuned to make me laugh. It was amazing.

'_And after all this time, I'm still into you'_

'_I should be over all the butterflies  
but I'm into you  
and baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you'_

I looked over at Kurt and he is on the verge of tears and smiling at the same time. Is it really possible? I hold myself not to laugh because he looked so into it. I then carried on to the song.

'_Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you'_

The ending of the song is nearing and I let tears escape my eyes. I just cried my heart out through this song and video and I'm not like this though. I then wipe the tears and finished the song.

'_I should be over all the butterflies  
but I'm into you  
and baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you  
I'm still into you, I'm still into you'_

Kurt then stopped the video and gave me a bone crushing hug. I then hugged him back but I can't breathe.

"Uhm…Kurt, you can let go of me now." I said and tried to escape from his grasp.

"Stop squirming. It tickles me, you know?" He said and released me.

"So, how did I do?"

"It was amazing Santana. I really felt all the emotions. It was mind-blowing. I can't wait to send this to Britt." He gushed. Did I hear him right? Send to Brittany?

"Kurt, send to Britt?" I asked and played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind. But even though you like it or not, I will send this to her and let her know how you really feel. I want to help San, so please." He begged and gave me puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Fine, but if things get worse I will blame you for all of this." I said and hugged him.

"Thank you, for helping me and comforting me." I added as he hugged tight, not wanting to let go.

"No problem, but if you need to talk or anything, I'm always here okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Kurt."

"As much as I love this all hugging and singing, I need to send this to Britt." He said as he stood up and went to his laptop.

"Oh…okay." I said and smiled at him. I then proceeded to the fridge and took out a beer. I then chugged it down and sighed.

"What will I do without those two in my life?" I mumbled and went to the couch to watch some cartoons. I then hoped to God that Britt will see the video.


End file.
